Commonly, a door may be provided with a glaze unit. The glaze unit may be for decorative purpose but more often to harvest the sunlight and allow observation of the environment outside of the door through the glaze unit from within.
Traditionally, beads are used to secure a glass panel to the opening of a door. The beads are usually replaceable piece(s) of wood that fasten onto the door panel through the action of connectors. The making and assembling of beads require extra steps that add to the overall manufacturing costs of the door.
Fiberglass door with glazed units are available. Beads are not required to secure the pane of glass to the door. The door includes outer and inner door skins which are provided with integrally formed lips for gripping onto the pane. Adhesive is used to bind the pane to the lips. The lips and the door skin are formed in a single step. The pane of glass is fixed to the door skin during the manufacturing of the door. No additional step is required after the door is made for assembling glass pane. However, the arrangement does not allow for replacement of the glass pane. There is very little flexibility for customization after the door leaves the factory.
The invention seeks to eliminate or at least to mitipartition such shortcomings by providing a door with improvement for gripping a decorative panel such as glass.